Chocolate
by StardustTomb
Summary: Estaba bien, de vez en cuando, el seguir las tradiciones cliché. [AU, SasuNaru, Oneshot]


¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**cHoCoLaTe**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 **E** l catorce de febrero únicamente podía significar una cosa: fastidio.

A sus dieciséis años, Sasuke Uchiha -considerado como uno de los chicos más guapos, con sus ojos increíblemente negros al igual que su cabello, en juego con su blanca piel-, recibía cada día de San Valentín desde que tenía nueve años, una serie interminable de obsequios por parte del género femenino. Y con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a acumular más y más cosas, hasta que al final se resumió en una montaña de tonterías, que misteriosamente parecían aumentar con cada año.

Así que luego de tener que soportar a un montón de adolescentes locas por él, -y de rechazarlas también-, Sasuke había decidido huir a la azotea de su edificio escolar, en busca de tener un poco de paz y de salvarse de recibir más regalos, porque la cuota de ese año ya estaba cubierta y él no aceptaría ni uno más.

Tal como el año pasado, se encontró acompañado en aquella pacifica azotea. Naruto Uzumaki era la persona que en ese momento incordiaba su soledad. Ambos no podían ser más diferentes, sencillamente porque el otro también era hombre. Naruto era rubio, de ojos azules y piel mucho más oscura que la suya y además de que poseía una forma de ser que contrastaba completamente con la suya. En ocasiones, Sasuke podía definirlos a los dos, como sí fuesen tan antagónicos igual que el día y la noche. Y a pesar de ello, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos a los doce años.

A la fecha, todavía existían personas que se extrañaban de verlos juntos, porque dos personas tan desiguales entre sí, seguramente les quedaba mejor odiarse, que declararse amigos.

Sin embargo eran cosas frívolas que a él no le interesaban, ni mucho menos ocupaban demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos.

– Tsk, Sasuke ¡Eres un maldito afortunado! Aunque he abierto cajas y cajas, sigue habiendo muchos chocolates todavía.

Sasuke volteó a su lado, donde Naruto estaba sentado, haciendo una descarada inspección hacia los regalos que recibió por San Valentín, rompiendo envoltorios, desanudando listones y hasta repasando cartas amorosas. Probando cada chocolate, degustando todos como si fueran de él mismo.

– A veces me das un poco de envidia. Veamos –el rubio levantó su mano izquierda, comenzando a contar con los dedos– A mí me han dado chocolates Sakura-chan, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari-neechan, Hinata-chan, ah, sí y Sai.

Una ceja de Sasuke tembló al escuchar el último nombre. Sai era un chico que compartía su clase de pintura y que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, mucho menos desde que el tal Sai proclamó que Naruto era una persona muy especial para él, ya que le "recordó" la importancia de tener lazos con los demás.

¡Patrañas! Era más que obvio que Sai únicamente quería ligarse al despistado de Naruto.

– Oi, Sasuke ¿Quién es Karin Hebi?

Francamente no sabía ni le interesaba.

– Ni idea –respondió sin embargo– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque te escribió una carta muy... muy interesante... hasta dice las cosas que quiere que le hagas y cómo... es bastante detallada.

El moreno soltó un bufido de inconformidad, mientras Naruto reía alegremente.

– Deja de estar leyendo las estupideces que me mandan y mejor termina de separar esas tonterías.

– No son tonterías, Sasuke, son regalos.

– Es lo mismo, ni siquiera me gusta el dulce.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras que colocaba la caja que sostenía en uno de los dos montículos de obsequios que había dividido. Debido a que Sasuke no encontraba nada mejor que hacer con lo que recibía, usualmente terminaba botándolo a la basura, así que para que el desperdicio no fuese tanto, Naruto solía quedarse con los dulces que le gustaban, para que al menos esos se salvaran.

– Ah –exclamó entonces– Sakura-chan dijo que estaría bien que yo también te regalase algo.

Y acompañando esta oración con una acción, el rubio se estiró tomando su mochila, abriéndola y rebuscando, sacando después una discreta caja pequeña, de forma rectangular, envuelta en un papel de color azul, con un minúsculo moño blanco adornando una de sus esquinas. Definitivamente, no tenía ni un poco de aire romántico.

– Es chocolate negro –aclaró, mientras se lo extendía– Pensé que ése si podrías tolerarlo un poco.

A pesar de que Sasuke había aclarado que no recibiría más chocolates, eso no impidió que aceptara aquel que le extendía Naruto, tomándolo con un ligero asomo de sonrisa que se resistía a salir. Después de todo, hacía exactamente un año, que el rubio eligió precisamente aquel trillado día para hacer una aun más cliché declaración, confesándole que, por alguna razón que no entendía, él le gustaba, sin embargo, que no esperaba otra cosa más que un rechazo, así que su confesión no tenía una segunda intención; Naruto solamente deseaba sacarse aquello de encima, a pesar de sabía que la amistad que existía entre ambos se perdería.

Pero resultaba ser que a Sasuke también le gustaba aquel rubio escandaloso y para sorpresa de Naruto, él había respondido su declaración con la petición de que ambos fuesen una pareja formalmente. Aquello fue un verdadero shock para Naruto, que al principio creyó que le estaba jugando una broma de un pésimo gusto. Sin embargo, Sasuke no bromeaba y después de hacérselo entender al rubio, ambos dejaron atrás el titulo de amigos y se convirtieron en "novios", cosa que era bastante conocida entre sus amigos más cercanos, aunque para las admiradoras de Sasuke, era todavía todo un misterio.

Aquel había sido un año bastante entretenido, lleno de un montón de cosas, algunas más surreales que otras, pero ciertamente, lo importante era que lo habían pasado juntos, desde una perspectiva diferente a la antigua relación de amistad que mantenían.

Mostrando esta vez una sonrisa que no se ocupó de esconder, Sasuke se inclinó hacia el otro, usando su mano libre para llevarla tras la nuca del rubio, empujándolo hacia él y plantando sus labios en los contrarios. Naruto cerró los ojos, resistiendo la tentación que tenía de enterrar sus dedos en el negro cabello de Sasuke, abriendo ligeramente la boca y permitiendo que la calida lengua del moreno invadiera dentro.

Cuando ambos cortaron el beso, cualquiera que pudiese verlos, podría perjurar que ambos tenían un innegable aire romántico, que incluso podría arriesgarse a rayar en la cursilería. Pero, bueno... así solían ser todos los colegiales enamorados.

– Es una pena –dijo Sasuke, enfocando bien sus ojos ónice en los azules– Que no podamos decirles a todos sobre _esto_ –y aquello claramente se refería a su relación– Seguramente ellas te matarían si se enteran.

– Me gusta vivir, gracias –espetó, con una sonrisa algo burlona– Algún día lo haremos, mientras tanto... ¡Yo puedo disfrutar de todos estos chocolates para mí! Ser tu novio tiene ventajas extras y todo.

– Hmpf, dobe –Sasuke negó suavemente–.

Lo que Naruto no sabía es que realmente Sasuke pensaba seriamente en revelar su "secreto" al mundo, para que de esa forma, él pudiese despedirse de muchas de las chicas odiosas que tenía que soportar. Además, sí Naruto llegaba a extrañar los chocolates, Sasuke tenía un remedio para eso, con el cual tenía pensado empezar ese mismo día, aunque no en ese momento, quizás esperaría hasta el anochecer, cuando ambos regresaran de ver aquella película que tenían planeada, ya que aquel parecía un buen momento para dárselo.

Justamente aquel San Valentín, Sasuke se sentía presa de la cursilería y la absurdez reinante y era por ello que él también tenía un regalo para el rubio; uno que había hecho él mismo, algo no muy grande, sin una forma extravagante y que le había tomado un valioso tiempo de preparación.

Un _chocolate_. Uno hecho especialmente para Naruto, de su parte.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Esto fue escrito para algún catorce de febrero de hace algunos años. Viendo las cosas en perspectiva, desde mi punto de vista, hubiese sido mil veces más aceptable que Sasuke se quedase con Karin. Pero bueno, Kishimoto es el mangaka número uno en decepcionar a la gente, así que no sé de qué me extraño ahora.

.:¤°— "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un sólo instante. _..._ " —°¤:.


End file.
